


Don't Leave Me

by Sciam_98



Series: Don't [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Liam Dunbar, Beta Liam, Bottom Liam, Cute Derek, Cute Ending, Cute Liam, Derek is a Good Friend, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kira is a cute and good friend, Liam-centric, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Malia is a Good Friend, Puppy Liam, Sad Liam, Sad Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott-Centric, Slash, Smut, Top Scott McCall, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werecoyotes, Werewolf Liam, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciam_98/pseuds/Sciam_98
Summary: Teen Wolf AUSe acercó al lugar de donde venía ese delicioso aroma, que resultó ser detrás de unos arbustos, y se agachó moviendo las ramas de los arbustos para ver qué se ocultaba en ellas, llevándose una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que era.Un lobo.*- ¿Planeas seguir ahí parado sin decir nada y con cara de susto?.- Scott parpadeó un par de veces, su voz era ligeramente ronca y suave, el chico debía ser uno o dos años menor que él.- ¿Tú... quién eres?.- Habló despacio, como si tuviera miedo de su respuesta.- Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio, ¿o ya se te olvidó el lobo que rescataste de la lluvia?.- Sonrió ampliamente y Scott no pudo hacer nada más que abrir la boca.





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta va a ser una historia corta, máximo cinco o seis capítulos, la trama es completamente mía y se prohíbe su copia y adaptación.

Era tarde ese día cuando Scott se dirigía a su casa, yendo en su motocicleta mientras diluviaba por las calles de Beacon Hills, al ritmo que iba no tardaría en llegar a su hogar pero siempre con la precaución de tener cuidado por dónde manejaba y así no tener un accidente.

Poco antes de llegar, un ruido cerca de la orilla del bosque le hizo entrar en alerta, deteniendo su motocicleta al instante, se quitó el casco y lo sostuvo sobre su regazo, quedándose tranquilo en su lugar esperando escuchar algo más, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba lo único que detectó fue un extraño y dulce aroma a frutas y moras, y un poco de chocolate, sin entender qué podría ser salió de su moto sin bajar la guardia por si resultaba ser alguna extraña trampa de alguna criatura sobrenatural que llegó a Beacon Hills. Se acercó al lugar de donde venía ese delicioso aroma, que resultó ser detrás de unos arbustos, y se agachó moviendo las ramas para ver qué se ocultaba en ellas, llevándose una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que era.

Un lobo.

¿Cómo si quiera era posible?, se supone que los lobos ya no habitaban Beacon Hills, por lo menos los normales no lo hacían, Scott lo observó durante unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, el lobo era bastante pequeño a decir verdad, debía medir poco menos de sesenta centímetros parado, se preguntaba cuántos años debía tener, y por qué no estaba con su manada.

Se concentró en el olor de los alrededores tratando de encontrar el aroma de alguna manada pero nada, no había nada, miró nuevamente al pequeño lobo, parecía que estaba durmiendo o inconsciente, en ese momento no podía asegurar nada, su respiración era muy lenta y parecía cansado, Scott simplemente no podía irse sin hacer nada, así que contra cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza diciéndole lo mala que era esa idea, bajó el cierre de su chaqueta y tomó el cuerpo ligero del pequeño lobo metiéndolo dentro, subiendo nuevamente el cierre lo sostuvo en su lugar con una mano mientras caminaba de regreso a su motocicleta, para ese momento estaba más que empapado pero no importaba si con eso podía ayudar al pequeño.

Se subió a la motocicleta sosteniendo firmemente con su brazo izquierdo al pequeño y con el derecho al volante, miró durante unos segundos al lobo acomodarse tranquilamente en su pecho, ocultando su carita en su cuello, sonrió al ver lo adorable que era, se acomodó mejor y siguió su camino pensando en llegar pronto a su casa, por ahora, ya después se preocuparía por lo que haría y le pediría ayuda a Derek.

(...)

Al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta que su madre seguía en el trabajo, soltó un suspiro de alivio, se había salvado de tener que dar una larga y detallada explicación de por qué traía a un lobo en sus brazos; subió a su habitación y tomó una toalla, retirando al pequeño de su pecho lo envolvió en ella, secándolo un poco pudo percatarse de su color, era blanco con algunas tonalidades grises en su lomo, cabeza y parte de su carita, era hermoso.  
Scott se quedó observando su carita relajada, y como hace unos minutos atrás un delicioso aroma a frutas, moras y chocolate lo invadió, se sorprendió al atraparse acercando su nariz al pequeño lobo en su cama, se alejó rápidamente sin entender por qué había hecho eso, tampoco entendía cómo era posible que ese pequeño oliera tan jodidamente bien habiendo estado, por lo que parecía, bastante tiempo bajo la lluvia; haciendo a un lado todos sus pensamientos tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida antes de dormir.

Al salir vio como el pequeño ya había despertado y ahora se encontraba sentado en medio de su cama observando toda la habitación hasta llegar a él, le pareció adorable la mirada que tenía en su rostro, se acercó con cuidado para no asustarlo y acarició su cabeza, no parecía que fuera a atacarlo.

— Así que ya has despertado.— Scott sonrió cuando lamió su mano.— Parece que te encuentras bien ahora, pero es un poco tarde así que es hora de dormir.

Scott tomó al lobo entre sus brazos y tiró la toalla con la que lo había secado al piso, lo acostó en el sillón que se encontraba en su habitación y lo cubrió con una manta vieja.

— Ahora estarás calientito.— Sonrió al verlo acurrucarse y se dirigió a su propia cama.

Se acomodó tranquilamente de costado, con la vista hacia el sillón donde se encontraba el animalito, y se cubrió con su cobija hasta debajo de su pecho, relajandose con la tranquilidad de la noche, por desgracia esa tranquilidad duró muy poco al sentir algo removerse entre sus brazos, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una carita peluda y tierna que lo miraba con ojos brillantes, sonrió tiernamente por lo adorable que era, el pequeño lobo se acurrucó cerca de su pecho y recargó su cabeza en su brazo derecho, cerrando los ojos.

— Así que quieres dormir conmigo.— Acarició su cabeza y lo abrazó un poco.— De acuerdo, pero sólo por esta noche.

(...)

Scott se despertó por la mañana, oliendo un delicioso aroma, estaba tan adormilado que no veía de dónde venía ese olor, sin abrir los ojos movió su nariz por donde provenía, deteniendo sus movimientos al encontrarse con una suave piel, dejó que su nariz se deslizara por ella aspirando hasta llenar sus fosas nasales, sin poderlo evitar sacó su lengua deslizándola por la suave piel, sabía igual de dulce, sus manos empezaron a recorrer suavemente lo que tenían frente a ellas, encontrando más piel a su alcance, la mordió tentativamente y siguió tocando.

Sólo encontraba piel. Piel y más piel, y un gemido.

De un momento a otro Scott reaccionó abriendo los ojos y alejándose lo más que pudo del lugar donde se encontraba, logrando enredarse con las sábanas y cobijas cayendo sentado en el piso, tragó saliva mientras se levantaba lentamente y miraba con miedo hacia su cama, pero más que asustarlo lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta, en su cama estaba el cuerpo desnudo de un chico, se encontraba boca abajo acurrucado contra una almohada, las sábanas cubrían hasta sus caderas dejando ver la piel suave y blanca de su espalda, su cabello era corto de color rubio oscuro o castaño, su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta y soltaba suspiros tranquilos, vio sus labios, se veían suaves de un color rosa intenso, casi rojo. 

Scott se acercó con cuidado y él se movió, se detuvo viendo como el pequeño chico hacía un puño con su mano tallando delicadamente su ojo derecho, pasando después al izquierdo, abriéndolos lentamente después de unos segundos, Scott se sorprendió al ver los hermosos ojos azules y su corazón dio un salto al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

El chico se giró con cuidado en la cama quedando con la vista al techo, estiró despacio sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, arqueando un poco la espalda, logrando que la sábana resbalara un poco más abajo de sus caderas, Scott levantó rápidamente su vista al darse cuenta hacia donde estaba mirando, cuando el chico por fin bajó los brazos notó una pequeña marca rojiza en su cuello y en ese momento quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso?, el chico lo miró y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Planeas seguir ahí parado sin decir nada y con cara de susto? — Scott parpadeó un par de veces, su voz era ligeramente ronca y suave, casi como la de un niño, debía ser uno o dos años menor que él.

— ¿Tú... quién eres? — Habló despacio, como si tuviera miedo de su respuesta. 

— Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio, ¿O ya se te olvidó el lobo que rescataste de la lluvia? — Sonrió ampliamente y Scott no pudo hacer nada más que abrir la boca.

— Pero... ahora eres una persona.— El chico parecía algo molesto con lo que dijo, mirándolo fijamente, con un puchero en los labios, y cruzando sus brazos.

— A ti te salen garras de las manos, dientes afilados y tus ojos brillan, ¿Y te asustas porque ahora soy una persona?, eso es bastante grosero ¿sabes? — Scott lo miró asombrado, ¿Cómo sabía todo eso?

— ¿Tú...?, ¿Cómo...? — Ya ni siquiera podía formar una oración completa. 

— Tienes esencia de lobo por todas partes. Hueles a Alfa, me gusta.— El desconocido sonrió y Scott no podía dejar de verlo, por razones totalmente distintas a las de antes.

— Eres un hombre lobo también, ¿Cierto?

— Lo soy, con la pequeña diferencia de que yo nací siendo uno, pero tú no, a ti te mordieron. Por eso te sorprendiste tanto.— Scott asintió lentamente, analizando la situación, al estar más tranquilo se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando al chico que sonreía alegre.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Liam, Liam Dunbar. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

— Scott McCall.— Liam sonrió levantándose y acercándose a Scott.

— Me gusta, es lindo.— De repente se escuchó el gruñido de un estómago, Liam se sonrojó tocándose la panza y Scott rió por lo tierno que era.

— Al parecer alguien tiene hambre.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su armario, sacando unos boxers, un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, los más chicos que podía encontrar, tomó una toalla y le entregó todo a Liam.

— Puedes darte un baño y ponerte esto mientras preparo algo para desayunar.— Liam lo tomó y sonrió como un pequeño niño, sus ojos tenían un dulce brillo mientras observaba a Scott.

— ¿Tienes algo de chocolate? Me encanta comer chocolate.

Scott no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le formó al escuchar a Liam, era como un niño, era demasiado lindo. Se quedó pensando unos segundos y recordó el pastel de chocolate que su madre había hecho hace poco.

— Mi madre hizo pastel de chocolate, ¿Está bien eso? — Scott vio como su sonrisa se hacía mas amplia, casi como el gato de Alicia. 

— ¡Me encanta el pastel de chocolate!

— De acuerdo, entonces será mejor que te des prisa si quieres un poco.

Rió al ver la mueca de felicidad de Liam y salió de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras pensó que esa debía ser la razón por la que Liam olía a chocolate, sólo era eso, no había nada más. 

Llegó a la cocina y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para hacer un buen desayuno; había muchas cosas que debía aclarar y preguntar a Liam pero ya lo haría más tarde cuando fuera al Loft de Derek, ahora más que nunca necesitaba su ayuda, ya no era sólo un pequeño lobo extraviado, ahora era un pequeño y adorable chico extraviado.

Algo le decía que de ahora en adelante las cosas se volverían un poco complicadas. 

°°°

19/04/17


	2. Capítulo II

Liam se encontraba sentado en el sofá del Loft, viendo a Scott frente a él para después pasar su mirada a Derek, y viceversa, mientras comía tranquilamente una barra de chocolate y los dos mayores hablaban en silencio posando la mirada en él de vez en cuando.

Media hora antes, después de desayunar, Scott llamó a Derek desde la cocina, mientras Liam comía una deliciosa rebanada de pastel en el sofá de la sala, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él cuanto antes, Derek le dijo que lo esperaría en el Loft así que Scott colgó y tuvo que convencer a Liam para que fuera con él, Liam por supuesto se había negado, aún no había terminado su pastel, Scott prometió que le compraría una barra de chocolate en el camino y el chico como buen amante del chocolate no pudo negarse, haciendo prometer a Scott que cuando regresaran le daría doble rebanada de pastel, partieron finalmente hacia el Loft en la motocicleta del Alfa.

En cuanto habían llegado Derek percibió el olor de Liam, mirando con una ceja alzada y brazos cruzados a Scott preguntando silenciosamente qué era lo que estaba pasando, Scott se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímido. 

— Hay muchas cosas que explicar.

Después de decir eso Derek se hizo a un lado para que pasaran, sin apartar la mirada del pequeño muchacho que comía una barra de chocolate mientras giraba su cabeza observando todo el lugar con ojos curiosos.  
Después de que Scott mandara a Liam ha sentarse en el sofá Derek se había parado frente a él esperando a que comenzara a hablar, dando lugar a la situación actual.

— Así que, no sabes de dónde vine, ni quiénes son su manada.

— No, jamás pensé que sería un hombre lobo cuando lo ayudé.— Scott miró a Liam que seguía observándolos, ajeno a la conversación de los mayores, Scott pensó que era adorable y sonrió inconscientemente. 

Para Derek no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, algo le decía que había muchas cosas de las que tendría que hablar con él más adelante, pero por ahora sólo se concentraría en el lindo chico sentado en su sofá. 

— ¿Has intentado preguntarle? — Scott lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

— No quería hacerlo hasta hablar contigo, esperaba que me ayudaras con eso.— Derek asintió y los dos miraron fijamente a Liam.

Cuando Scott estaba a punto de preguntarle a Liam sobre su manada, la puerta del Loft fue azotada y de ella apareció un furioso adolescente, que miraba fijamente a Scott con enojo, mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo en señal de acusación.

— ¡Tú, maldito chucho con sentidos superdesarrollados! Más te vale tener una buena explicación de por qué me dejaste solo en la escuela con tres chicas locas que sólo hablan de ropa, maquillaje y chicos, porque si no, estoy dispuesto a obligar a Derek a que te arranque la garganta con los dientes.

— Stiles, deja de ser tan dramático, no fue para tanto.— Lydia entró al Loft mientras observaba sus uñas recién pintadas, llegando detrás de ella Malia y Kira.

— ¿Por qué no te calmas de una vez, Stiles?, además, quién dijo que un renacuajo como tú podría obligarme a hacer algo.

Derek lo miró con la ceja alzada, mientras que Liam no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por lo divertido de la situación, fue en ese momento cuando todos quedaron en silencio, captando hasta ahora la presencia del pequeño muchacho, todos lo observaban mientras éste seguía comiendo su chocolate, era el chocolate que más le había durado en toda su corta vida, y los miraba inocente. Stiles achinó los ojos, pasando su vista de Liam a Scott.

— ¿Quién es el enano adorable que come chocolate? — Scott sólo pudo suspirar.

Malia se acercó al chico, que se lamía los dedos al terminar el dulce, para olfaterlo muy de cerca haciendo una mueca de confusión, Scott veía la situación molesto, no le gustó para nada que Malia se acercara tanto a Liam y lo oliera como si nada, mientras Derek ponía una cara más seria al notar la actitud de Scott.

— Es un hombre lobo.— Soltó finalmente Malia, alejándose por fin del muchacho. 

— Bien, parece que alguien se divertió anoche mordiendo chicos adorables, ¿No, Scott? — Lydia lo observó con los labios apretados y las cejas alzadas.

— No es lo que creen.— Scott volvió a suspirar cansado.— Esto tiene una explicación. 

Stiles caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó en la parte vacía que se encontraba al lado derecho de Liam, subió los pies a la mesa frente a él, sin importarle el gruñido que Derek le dio, y pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

— Será mejor que hables, presiento que ésta es la explicación que estaba esperando, y seguro será más divertida de lo que imaginé.— Al ver la mueca de resignación de Scott, sonrió triunfante. 

(...)

Scott tardó en explicar, más de lo que imaginó, a las chicas y Stiles la razón del porqué Liam estaba con él y cómo lo había encontrado, sobre todo porque Stiles no dejaba de interrumpirlo cada que podía, para ese momento todos estaban asombrados, observando a Liam que no parecía darse cuenta de la situación, ya que estaba bastante contento y tranquilo.  
Todos se preguntaban de dónde había salido y por qué no parecía afectado por nada, Derek tenía una leve sospecha del porqué pero decidió quedarse callado e investigar más tarde sobre ello.  
Para entonces ya todos se encontraban relajados en el Loft, Stiles seguía en el misma posición sobre el sofá mientras que del lado izquierdo de Liam estaba sentada Lydia, Kira estaba en uno de los brazos del sofá, al lado de Stiles, y los tres restantes se encontraban parados frente a ellos, después de unos segundos de silencio Lydia decidió que debía acabar con ello.

— Así que, ya que no parece que alguien vaya a hablar, lo haré yo.— Se giró mirando a Liam directamente.— Eres bastante lindo y adorable, y por supuesto no creo que seas alguna criatura malvada que quiera destruir a Beacon Hills pero ¿Podrías decirnos de dónde vienes?, así todos dejan de verte como si fueras un bicho raro.

Lydia puntualizó lo último mirando sin ninguna discreción a Stiles y Malia, que no dejaban de ver a Liam como si fuera a saltar en cualquier momento y matar a todos.

Liam ladeó un poco su rostro hacia Lydia, sin entender por qué había dicho eso, y ella no pudo evitar querer tomarlo de las mejillas y hacerle mimos por lo tierno que era, Liam asintió un poco después de unos segundos y comenzó a hablar.

— Hmm, no recuerdo el nombre pero me dirigía con mi manada a una ciudad muy cerca de aquí, por lo regular siempre estamos yendo de un lado a otro por culpa de los cazadores. Todos en mi manada somos hombres lobo nacidos por lo que nos es más fácil transformarnos completamente, y eso fue lo que hicimos para trasladarnos, cuando íbamos por el bosque pasamos cerca del letrero de bienvenida de Beacon Hills y por alguna razón me detuve.

» No sabía realmente lo que hacía, sólo tenía la sensación de que debía llegar aquí, debió ser por instinto, por lo regular cuando estás transformado completamente sigues más a tu instinto que a tu parte racional, así que sin pensarlo mucho corrí hasta este lugar alejándome de mi manada; ya había corrido bastante y había empezado a llover en el camino por lo que estaba demasiado cansado, poco antes de llegar al lugar al que sentía que debía ir me desmayé, cuando desperté estaba en la habitación de Scott, aún estaba demasiado cansado para transformarme así que decidí pasar la noche como un lobo aunque jamás imaginé que Scott se sorprendería tanto al darse cuenta de que era un hombre lobo, dadas las circunstancias, pero en fin, esa es la historia, ahora hablemos de algo más importante ¿Alguien tiene chocolate?

Todos los presentes habían escuchado atentamente la historia, las sospechas de Derek habían aumentado con lo que había dicho Liam, Scott se sentía afortunado de haber encontrado al pequeño lobo antes de que algo malo le pasara, por alguna extraña razón tenía la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo; Malia y Kira se quedaron pensando en lo que haría la manada de Liam al darse cuenta de que había desaparecido, probablemente eso sería un problema en el futuro, mientras que Stiles y Lydia pensaban en la posible razón por la que Liam estaba aquí, finalmente Stiles decidió expresar sus sospechas.  

— Lo siento pequeño lobito pero nadie tiene chocolate, ahora volviendo al asunto principal, la razón por la que estás aquí pudo haber sido el Nemeton, siempre atrae a criaturas sobrenaturales. 

— Yo también estaba pensando en esa posibilidad.— Lydia habló, mientras observaba a Liam que los miraba confundido.

— ¿Qué es el Nemeton? — Liam preguntó, sin entender realmente de lo que hablaban, y fue el turno de Derek para explicar.

— El Nemeton es lo que queda de un enorme árbol que existió en el pasado, del que ahora únicamente perduran sus raíces. Es un árbol mágico, que perteneció a los druidas siglos atrás y se encuentra en las colinas del bosque de Beacon Hills.

— Oh...— Liam lo miró asombrado, parecía que había muchas cosas interesantes allí. 

— Pero ¿Por qué sólo atrajo a Liam y no a toda la manada? — Todos miraron a Kira y Stiles frunció el ceño pensando que algo no cuadraba ahí. 

— Bueno será mejor que dejemos el tema por ahora, además, aún no nos hemos presentado a Liam.— Derek trató de desviar el tema, sería mejor que él se ocupara del asunto más tarde.

— Tienes razón, perdona Liam, juntarme tanto con Stiles me afecta a veces.— Stiles se giró hacia Lydia asesinándola con la mirada.— Mi nombre es Lydia Martin.

— Bien, ya que la princesita se ha presentado, ahora lo haré yo, yo soy Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, y debo advertirte que no creas en nada de lo que digan de mí, siempre inventan cosas sobre mí porque son unos envidiosos que no aceptan que soy más genial que ellos.— Stiles sonrió triunfante y Liam rió por lo divertido que era, y por lo gracioso de su nombre, le agradaba Stiles.

— Como digas Stiles.— Malia rodó los ojos y sonrió a Liam.— Malia Tate.

— Yo soy Kira Yukimura, y por cierto debo decir que me alegra ver una cara tan linda y adorable como la tuya, no hay muchos chicos como tú por aquí.— Lydia y Malia asintieron de acuerdo y no pudieron evitar reír al ver a los chicos rodar los ojos por lo dicho.

— Como sea, mi nombre es Derek Hale.— Liam sonreía ampliamente, ese hombre que parecía siempre enojado le agradaba, parecía que Scott le tenía mucha confianza, y por alguna razón él también, a pesar de que lo acaba de conocer.

— Bien, cambiando de tema, dijiste que podías transformarte en un lobo, ¿Cierto? — Liam miró a Stiles y asintió.— Por qué no nos das una demostración.

Stiles sonrió y de repente la actitud de Liam dio un giró de ciento ochenta grados, frunció el ceño cruzando los brazos, tenía un leve puchero en lo labios, que a Scott le pareció adorable. Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de lo que Liam estaba pensando en ese momento, se rió internamente al darse cuenta de que Stiles había metido la pata; Liam miró molesto a Stiles.

— Me niego.— Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, excepto Scott, por el cambio tan repentino de actitud.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? — Stiles no entendía qué había hecho mal para que Liam se molestara.

— No soy ninguna atracción de circo para tu diversión.— Ante las palabras de Liam, Stiles abrió la boca perplejo.

Scott, Derek y Malia se rieron por la cara de Stiles, mientras que Kira y Lydia fueron más compasivas con él cubriendo su risa con sus manos; Scott sabía que esto pasaría, Liam podía ser una bolita de ternura andante pero cuando se molestaba tenías que tener cuidado si no querías salir lastimado, lo había aprendido por experiencia cuando por el camino al Loft se le había caído accidentalmente el chocolate que le había comprado a Liam, realmente se había molestado en ese momento, por suerte Scott pudo recuperar el dulce.

— Por favor, Liam, sólo quiero ver un poco.— Stiles seguía insistiendo a pesar de las negativas que Liam le daba.

— No. Me niego.

— Sólo un poquito.— Stiles había puesto cara de cachorrito tratando de convencer a Liam, hasta que finalmente Scott tuvo compasión por él. 

— Liam, prometo comprarte una barra de chocolate de camino a casa si lo haces.— Liam se tensó al instante por lo dicho, mirando, aún dudoso, a Scott.

— Que sean dos.— Liam lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y con cautela, como si fuera algún tipo de mafioso negociando un trato.

— Hecho.— Scott sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de Liam mientras los demás los observaban en silencio, guardando una nota mental de cómo podrían sobornar a Liam en un futuro, Liam se levantó del sofá y estiró sus brazos.

— Pero que quede claro que sólo lo hago por el chocolate.

Todos los presentes sonrieron por lo lindo que era, finalmente Liam dio un pequeño salto convirtiéndose en un pequeño lobo de menos de sesenta centímetros y saliendo de la camiseta que ahora le quedaba aún más grande. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo hermoso y pequeño que era, Liam caminó hasta situarse frente a Scott, recargando sus patitas delanteras sobre sus piernas, Scott se agachó tomando al pequeño lobo entre sus brazos.

— Es increíble.— Stiles se había parado de su asiento, siguiéndole detrás Kira y Lydia, para ir y acariciar el lomo de Liam, era fascinante.

— ¿Por qué es tan pequeño? — Malia miró a Liam, frunciendo el ceño, Scott se había preguntado lo mismo la primera vez que lo vio.

— Es porque aún no ha cumplido la mayoría de edad, por lo regular los hombres lobo nacidos al transformarse completamente tienden a tener una estatura pequeña si aún no han cumplido la mayoría de edad, al cumplirlos son técnicamente adultos así que tienen un estiramiento por decirlo así, haciendo que midan el doble o el triple que antes, es como se diferencia a los adultos de las manadas.

— Wow, eso es increíble.— Stiles parecía igual de asombrado que los demás ante las palabras de Derek, era increíble todo lo que podías descubrir de los hombres lobo.

(...)

Después de un rato Scott se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, sería mejor que volviera a casa junto con Liam, se despidió de todos y les dijo que los vería mañana, de camino a su casa se detuvo a comprar las barras de chocolate que le había prometido a Liam, viendo la sonrisa de éste al ver que Scott no había olvidado su promesa.

Al llegar a su casa el menor le había recordado que había prometido darle dos rebanadas de pastel al regresar, Scott había sonreído divertido mandando a Liam ha sentarse en el sofá mientras iba por el pastel, al regresar se sentó a su lado derecho, dándole el pastel mientras éste comenzaba a comer emocionado.

— Éste es el mejor pastel de chocolate que he comido en mi vida, ¡Es delicioso!

— Me alegro que te guste, mi madre se sentiría halagada si te escuchara.— Liam rió y siguió comiendo su pastel.

En ese momento Scott recordó que tendría mucho que explicar a su madre, y mucho de que hablar con ella, principalmente en lo que tendría que hacer con Liam, claramente no tenía un lugar adonde ir, ni a su manda cerca. Scott estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de Liam como si fuera su Beta, jamás podría abandonar al lindo y tierno chico con aroma delicioso, y amante del chocolate, y sabía perfectamente que su madre tampoco lo echaría a la calle, ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar a que ella regresara de su trabajo en el hospital de Beacon Hills, realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien.

°°°

19/04/17


	3. Capítulo III

Scott despertó por la mañana sintiendo un cosquilleo en la nariz y una sensación cálida en su cuerpo, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el cuerpo de Liam recargado contra el suyo, su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho y sus brazos rodeaban su cintura. 

Liam llevaba viviendo con Scott un mes, cuando habló con su madre ella se había sorprendido mucho pero, como había imaginado, ella aceptó que Liam se quedara con ellos, así que decidieron darle la habitación de huéspedes para que se sintiera cómodo allí pero por alguna razón cada vez que Scott despertaba por la mañana tenía el cálido cuerpo de Liam durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, y no era que le molestara, Scott tenía que ser sincero, le encantaba sentir el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, y aún más le encantaba el delicioso aroma que desprendía, sólo había un pequeño problema, le gustaba más de lo que debería, y eso lo asustaba, le asustaba ese sentimiento que tenía al estar con Liam y que crecía cada vez más.

Scott acarició el cabello de Liam con su mano izquierda, en suaves movimientos para no despertarlo, mientras que con la derecha lo sostenía por la cintura acercando más su cuerpo, siempre se sentía en paz cuando estaba así de cerca de Liam, era una suerte que ese día no iría a la escuela así no tendría que alejarse de él.  
De repente su celular comenzó a sonar y lo tomó rápidamente para que Liam no despertara, contestó sin ver quién era y habló bajito.

— ¿Hola?

— Scott, soy Derek.

Scott se maldijo internamente por no revisar quién le había llamado. Derek llevaba días insistiendo en hablar con él, diciendo que era algo sobre Liam pero él se había negado, tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba mentalmente preparado para escuchar lo que Derek le diría, así que como buen cobarde había huido, ignorando sus llamadas o mintiéndole con que tenía cosas que hacer y no podía verlo, Scott sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero no podía evitarlo.

— Oh..., ¿Qu-Qué pasa, Derek?

— Creo que ya te has escondido lo suficiente. Necesito hablar contigo, es importante.— Scott no sabía que inventar esta vez para no hablar con Derek. De repente recordó que Stiles pasaría por él para ir a la fiesta que había organizado Lydia.

— Lo siento, Derek, hoy no puedo, Stiles no tarda en pasar por mí para ir a la fiesta de Lydia y aún no me he cambiado. Ahora, tengo que dejarte, adiós. 

— ¡Sco-

Es todo lo que Scott pudo escuchar antes de colgar el teléfono, de la que se había salvado, dejó nuevamente su celular en la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, suspiró y miro a Liam, llevándose una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estaba despierto. Liam lo miraba tranquilo, con ojos curiosos y los labios ligeramente rojos, y abiertos como si planeara decir algo, Scott le sonrió. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? 

— Poco antes de que comenzaras a hablar con Derek.— Liam miró hacia abajo y después regresó su vista a Scott.— No me contaste que irías a una fiesta.

Scott se tensó al instante, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?, Liam seguía esperando su respuesta, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules, no parecía molesto porque Scott no le contara lo de la fiesta, más bien parecía que sólo tenía curiosidad. 

— Lo siento, lo olvidé. No es importante realmente, a Lydia de vez en cuando le gusta organizar fiestas los fines de semana y Stiles me convenció de ir con él.— Liam asintió despacio.

— ¿Tardarás mucho en regresar? — Scott sonrió por lo lindo que había sonado Liam.

— No lo creo, además, lo más seguro es que regrese antes de que se termine. No soy muy fanático de las fiestas de todas formas.— Liam asintió y sonrió ampliamente.— Ahora, vayamos a desayunar que ya me dio hambre, además, creo que aún queda un poco de pastel de chocolate. 

— ¡Sí!, ¡pastel de chocolate! — Scott rió al ver la sonrisa que Liam había puesto, le encantaba verlo sonreír. 

(...)

Scott bajó por las escaleras ya cambiado y listo para irse con Stiles, sólo faltaba que él llegara; al llegar a la cocina vio a su madre junto a Liam, los dos preparaban juntos un pastel nuevo, ya que Liam se había terminado el que quedaba y Melissa, feliz, había aceptado prepararle otro con la única condición de que Liam le ayudara, además, ella no podía negarse a la adorable carita que Liam le había puesto cuando le dijo que ya no había más pastel, ese chico era una ternura. Scott se acercó a ellos mientras veía como decoraban el delicioso pastel.

— Eso se mira bastante bien.— Liam lo miró sonriente mientras comía un poco de chocolate de una cuchara.

— Nos quedó delicioso, sobre todo porque Liam fue un gran ayudante, no como tú, Scott, que siempre hacías desastre.— Melissa sonrió al ver la cara de vergüenza de Scott y Liam rió bajito.

— Sabes que no soy bueno cuando se trata de hornear.

— Bueno, lo supe cuando me ayudaste las primeras dos veces a hacer un pastel y los quemaste.

— Pobres pasteles.— Liam susurró bajito para que Scott no lo escuchara pero él lo había escuchado y sonreía internamente por lo lindo que había sonado.

A lo lejos, Scott pudo escuchar el inconfundible ruido del motor del Jeep de Stiles y suspiró resignado a irse, se estaba arrepintiendo un poco, realmente prefería quedarse con su madre y Liam, sobre todo con Liam, que ir a esa fiesta pero ya se lo había prometido a Stiles.

— Bien, Stiles ya llegó, es hora de irme.— Liam corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. 

— No tardes.

— Lo prometo.— Scott le sonrió mientras le regresaba el abrazo y revolvía su cabello. 

Melissa sólo veía la tierna escena que hacían esos chicos, aún le sorprendía como en menos de un mes se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su hijo hacia Liam, mientras que él parecía ajeno a ellos o más bien trataba de negarselos a sí mismo, esperaba que su hijo dejara de ser tan ciego y viera como Liam lo quería de la misma forma, así se evitarían muchos problemas. 

Liam se alejó del abrazo y Scott deseó sentir otra vez la calidez de su cuerpo y el increíble aroma que Liam desprendía pero ignorando esos sentimientos, nuevamente, se despidió de su madre saliendo por la puerta hacia el Jeep que se encontraba estacionado frente a su casa, abrió la puerta y se subió. 

— ¿Listo para una noche de sexo, alcohol y drogas? — Stiles lo miró con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios y Scott bufó.

— Stiles, sólo habrá alcohol, que ni siquiera me afecta, y sexo para los que tienen pareja o están muy ebrios.

— Ugh, siempre arruinando la diversión, chucho amargado, ya te pareces a Derek.— Scott simplemente rodó los ojos y miró por la ventanilla.

— Sólo vámonos, ¿Quieres? — Stiles no dijo nada más y arrancó, Scott sabía que ésta sería una larga noche para él. 

(...)

Suspiró cansado, ya tenía más de una hora apoyado en una pared cerca de la "pista de baile" donde todos parecían divertirse, menos él, incluso sus amigos parecían ignorarlo, Lydia en ese momento se encontraba yendo de un lado a otro tratando de que todo saliera bien, después de todo era su fiesta; Malia y Kira se divertían bailando juntas con los demás alrededor de ellas, parecían ser el centro de atención de todos los que bailaban, mientras tanto Stiles intentaba embriagarse y conseguir una conquista, y aunque todo mundo simplemente lo ignoraba no parecía desanimarse; en esos momentos realmente sentía que no debería de estar ahí. 

— ¿Qué hace solo un chico tan guapo?

Scott se giró al instante topándose con una chica pelirroja con una blusa bastante escotada y una mini falda, lo miraba con una sonrisa descarada mientras se mordía el labio, por alguna razón sintió desagrado.

— Sólo descansaba.— Scott trató de sonreír amablemente pero mas bien salió como una mueca.

— Bien, creo que ya descansaste lo suficiente, así que por qué no bailas conmigo un rato.— La chica tomó su mano y al instante quiso alejarse.

— Realmente no soy bueno bailando, deberías bailar con alguien más. 

— No te preocupes por eso, guapo, yo te enseño.

Scott no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando la chica lo llevó a la pista tomando sus manos y poniéndolas en sus caderas, mientras ella enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello pegándose a él lo más que pudo, Scott quería salir corriendo de ahí, tener a esa chica tan cerca no se comparaba en nada a cuando tenía a Liam cerca, cuando lo tenía cerca se sentía en paz y simplemente no quería separarse de él, en cambio con esa chica se sentía asfixiado y quería alejarse.

Miró hacia los lados tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para zafarse de esa situación pero lo único que encontró fue a Stiles sonriendo mientras levantaba las cejas y los pulgares de sus manos en su dirección, rodó los ojos al saber que no podría contar con su ayuda y volvió a posar su mirada en la chica que le sonreía coqueta.

— Pareces muy tenso, ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco?

— Lo siento, es sólo que no me siento muy cómodo.— Scott trató de ser amable mientras la chica se mordía el labio y jugaba con los cabellos de su nuca.

— Entonces arreglemos eso.— La chica sonrió antes de lanzarse a sus labios, besándolo, Scott se quedó quieto por un par de segundos antes de alejarse brutalmente de la chica.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Scott estaba molesto. ¿Quién se creía esa chica para besarlo?

— Es sólo un beso, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — La chica parecía igual de molesta, por el rechazo. 

— Lo que me pasa es que no me gustan las zorras. Apenas te conozco.— La chica parecía a punto de explotar de lo enfadada e indignada que se sentía, y a Scott no pudo importarle menos.

— ¡¿Serás imbécil?! — La chica se alejó furiosa y Scott se limpió los labios sintiéndose asqueado.

— ¡Scott!, ¿Qué diablos pasó ahí?

— Ahora no, Stiles.— Scott caminó hacia la puerta con la única intención de salir de ahí y no volver.

— ¡Espera!, ¡¿Adónde vas?!

— ¡A mi casa!

Scott salió por la puerta sin escuchar ni una palabra más de Stiles, ahora lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa, así tuviera que irse caminando, quería llegar y olvidar esa estúpida fiesta, pero sobretodo, necesitaba ver a Liam, por alguna razón sentía que lo había traicionado. 

(...)

Scott cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertar a su madre, ni a Liam, que seguramente ya debían estar en el quinto sueño para entonces, caminó en dirección a las escaleras para ir a su habitación deteniéndose al instante al ver un pequeño cuerpecito acurrucado en el sofá, se acercó a la pared y prendió la luz viendo ahora claramente el cuerpo de Liam que dormía mientras se abrazaba a un cojín, sonrió al darse cuenta que seguramente Liam lo estuvo esperando despierto hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Se acercó hasta el sofá y se arrodilló quedando frente a él, siempre se miraba tan relajado cuando dormía, acarició su frente con sus dedos quitando unos menchones de cabello en el camino, Scott rió despacio al ver que Liam seguía utilazando su pijama a pesar de que Stiles le había regalado una que le quedaba a su medida, siempre se miraba aún más pequeño cuando utilizaba su ropa.

— ¿Scott? — Scott miró como Liam se despertaba, tallando sus ojos con sus manos para poder ver claramente.— Volviste.

Lo vio sonreír mientras se levantaba con cuidado del sofá quedando sentado, él lo imitó sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Liam bostezó un poco antes de responder.

— Te estaba esperando. Creí que llegarías más temprano.— Scott sonrió viendo sus ojos adormilados.

— Lo siento, me tardé un poco en llegar.

— Ya no importa, lo bueno es que ahora estás aquí. 

Liam sonrió ampliamente pero de la misma forma en la que apareció su sonrisa ésta se esfumó, frunció el ceño y se acercó a Scott oliendo descaradamente su cuello, al instante Scott se quedó como piedra, sentía un cosquilleo en su cuello y en la parte baja de su abdomen al sentir la nariz de Liam recorrer su piel pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Liam se alejó abruptamente.

— ¿Por qué hueles así? — Scott miró a Liam con la boca abierta.— Hueles a perfume de mujer.

— Es... es de Lydia. Estuve ayudándole en la fiesta por lo que debió quedar impregnado su perfume.— Scott rió nerviso, no sabía por qué le mentía, simplemente sabía que no podía decirle la verdad.

— Mientes.— Liam parecía molesto y triste, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina mientras Scott lo seguía detrás. 

— Liam.— El adorable muchacho parecía ignorarlo por completo mientras sacaba el pastel de chocolate y se servía una rebana.— Liam, escúchame. 

Liam no lo escucharía, se sentía molesto y decepcionado, Scott olía a perfume de mujer y por si no fuera poco le había mentido. El mayor se acercó quedando frente a él, el chico ni siquiera lo miró, trató de pasar por su lado mientras comía su pastel pero Scott se interpuso en su camino, Liam se molestó aún más, frunciendo el ceño, y trató nuevamente de pasar por su lado pero en esta ocasión le quitó el pastel de sus manos, y fue hasta ese momento que Liam se dignó a mirarlo y hablarle.

— ¡Devuélvemelo! — Liam estiró su brazo tratando de tomar el pastel que Scott sostenía en el aire.

— No hasta que me escuches.

— ¡No quiero!, ahora devuélvemelo. 

— No lo haré. 

Scott se acercó a Liam acorralándolo contra la encimera, por un momento los dos se quedaron quietos con las respiraciones agitadas, Liam miraba a Scott sin decir nada, mientras que él sólo podía observar las hermosas pestañas rizadas de Liam, bajando un poco su vista hacia sus labios rojos, ligeramente manchados de chocolate, Scott tragó saliva y se lamió los labios, escuchó como el corazón de Liam empezaba a latir rápidamente al igual que el suyo, y sin decir nada se acercó aún más, rozando sus labios contra los del contrario, sacando su lengua y lamiendo ligeramente el chocolate en ellos, Scott subió la mirada viendo como sus ojos se cerraban y sintiendo sus labios abrirse un poco, dejando finalmente el pastel sobre la encimera rodeó con un brazo la cintura del pequeño chico tomando completamente sus labios y sosteniendo su nuca con su mano derecha para pegar más sus bocas.

Liam tomó la camisa de Scott aferrándose a ella y acercándose más a él, el mayor deslizó su lengua entre sus labios, sintiendo el delicioso sabor a chocolate, bajó sus manos lentamente hasta tomar a Liam por los muslos, sentándolo en la encimera y posando sus manos en sus caderas, sosteniéndolo firmemente, Liam en cambio enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Scott y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Scott sentía un cosquilleo en su abdomen cada vez que mordía y probaba los labios de Liam, sus bocas encajaban perfectamente, jamás se había sentido de esa manera al besar a alguien y eso lo asustaba; el intenso y delicioso aroma que Liam desprendía se hacía cada vez más fuerte y embriagador. Le encantaba la forma en la que el pequeño Beta dejaba que probara sus labios, le fascinaba la sensación de las piernas y brazos de Liam enrollados en su cuerpo, la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Liam gimió bajito al sentir las frías manos de Scott deslizarse por debajo de su camiseta, tocando la piel suave de su espalda hasta bajar y agarrar con sus manos su firme, y redondo, trasero, apretándolo, pegando más sus cuerpos y logrando una fricción placentera en sus miembros semierectos, Liam gimió aún más fuerte por la sensación mientras que el mayor mordía con suavidad su labio inferior, Scott sintió un cosquilleo de placer al escucharlo, pero así como llegó se fue, se detuvo al instante al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, alejándose rápidamente de Liam quien tenía la respiración agitada con labios entreabiertos y rojos.

— Lo siento.— Scott miró a Liam que lo miraba sin entender.— Esto es un error, no debí de haberlo hecho.

Liam sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento y miró a Scott con una mirada triste, él realmente había creído que Scott lo quería de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía, pero claramente se había equivocado.

— Scott...

Liam habló bajito con la voz entrecortada, tenía ganas de llorar y más al ver a Scott negar con la cabeza y darle la espalda para irse, dejándolo solo y con un corazón roto.

°°°

20/04/17


	4. Capítulo IV

Scott había despertado por la mañana cansado y abatido por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, apenas había logrado dormir un par de horas pensando en lo que debería hacer cuando se encontrara a Liam, además, de que no podía evitar sentirse extraño al no dormir con un pequeño y cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo, esa noche Liam no había ido a su habitación, y Scott sabía que tenía motivos suficientes para ni siquiera querer acercarse a él, se había comportado como un completo idiota y ahora se arrepentía, debió haberle dicho a Liam lo que sentía cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Sin querer dejar pasar más tiempo para hablar con Liam, Scott salió de su habitación yendo directamente a la de huéspedes esperando ver a un tierno chico durmiendo, desgraciadamente la encontró vacía, Liam había estado ahí, eso era seguro, podía oler el delicioso aroma de frutas, moras y chocolate, decidido a encontrarlo en la cocina bajó rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre sola preparando el desayuno, no había señal de Liam en la habitación, por un momento se asustó entrando en pánico, ¿Y si Liam había decidido irse sin decir nada por lo que había pasado?, no sabría qué hacer si ese fuera el caso, trató de relajarse un poco y preguntarle a su madre antes de sacar cualquier otra conclusión. 

— ¿Mamá? — Melissa lo miró y sonrió mientras servía el desayuno.

— Que bueno que ya estás despierto, el desayuno ya está listo.— Scott miró los dos platos en la mesa y comenzó a preocuparse. 

— ¿Viste a Liam?, no lo encontré en la habitación.— Melissa lo miró confundida.

— No está aquí. 

— ¿Cómo? — Scott estaba a punto de tener un mini infarto cuando escuchó a su madre.

— Se fue con Derek.— Scott no pudo hacer nada más que abrir la boca.— Creí que ya lo sabías. 

— No lo sabía. ¿Cuándo se fue? — Scott no podía evitar sentirse angustiado, ¿Por qué Derek se lo había llevado?

— Hace un rato, yo estaba preparando el desayuno cuando bajó y me preguntó si tenía el número de Derek, le dije que sí y me pidió mi celular para marcarle, cinco minutos después Derek llegó y dijo que se lo llevaría. Pensé que lo sabías por eso no dije nada.

Scott quería morir, ¿Por qué de todas las personas a las que Liam pudo llamar había decidido escoger a Derek?, en primer lugar ¿por qué se había ido?, bueno, esa respuesta la sabía claramente pero no hacía que se sintiera mejor. Caminó rápidamente devuelta a su habitación ignorando las llamadas de su madre, necesitaba vestirse e ir directamente al Loft, al parecer esa plática que tenía pendiente con Derek llegaría antes de lo que esperaba, junto con una buena explicación de por qué Liam había decidido irse, si no es que ya lo sabía para entonces, sólo esperaba poder ver cuanto antes a Liam.

(...)

Derek se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras Liam terminaba de desayunar sentado a un lado suyo.

Hace diez minutos había recibido la llamada del chico pidiéndole de favor que fuera por él a casa de Scott, al principio se había preocupado pensando que algo malo le había pasado pero al llegar y verlo sin un rasguño se relajó, aunque eso no resolvía la incógnita de por qué lo había llamado, dejó el tema para cuando estuvieran solos despidiéndose de Melissa y yéndose con Liam.

Ahora se encontraba tranquilo esperando a que Liam decidiera decirle por fin la razón de su llamada pero parecía que el pequeño chico no hablaría, algo le decía que todo esto tenía que ver con Scott, no sólo porque no lo había visto cuando fue por Liam si no por el fuerte olor a tristeza que éste desprendía, sabía que algo malo había pasado y sin querer esperar más decidió hablar él primero. 

— Así que..., ¿Ahora me dirás por qué me llamaste? — Liam levantó su mirada viendo a Derek, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

— No quería estar con Scott.

— Eso me queda claro, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué? — Derek trató de sonar lo más delicado y amable que podía mientras Liam se removía incómodo.—  ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?, ¿Scott hizo algo que te molestara?

— Me besó.— Derek no pudo evitar levantar las cejas en señal de sorpresa.— Y luego me dejó diciendo que había sido un error.

Derek miró como los ojos de Liam se llenaban de agua y como los tallaba con su brazo para evitar llorar, jamás pensó que Scott actuaría de esa forma, como un idiota, estaba seguro que parte de la culpa de esto era que se negara a escucharlo, si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho no tendrían que estar pasando por esto ahora. Derek no era el tipo de persona que consolaba a otras, en realidad era muy malo en eso pero no pudo evitar acercar a Liam a su pecho y abrazarlo, en ese momento Liam dejó de contener sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, él simplemente lo acunó en sus brazos sin decir nada, lo mejor era que se desahogara, ya después hablaría con él.

Había pasado media hora cuando Liam finalmente se quedó dormido, Derek lo cargó con cuidado y lo acostó en su cama cobijándolo para que pudiera descansar, cuando terminó de acomodarlo escuchó unos pasos y olió el fuerte aroma a ansiedad y miedo de Scott, sabía que venía por Liam pero no planeaba dejar que se lo llevara, así que antes de que Scott pudiera entrar Derek abrió la puerta parándose frente a él, el menor lo miró sorprendido y trató de hablar pero él lo detuvo.

— Estoy ocupado ahora, no puedo hablar contigo, regresa otro día.— Derek intentó cerrar la puerta pero Scott lo detuvo.

— Derek, por favor, necesito hablar con él.

— Debiste pensar en eso antes, ahora vete.

— No puedes negarme hablar con él.— Scott se estaba molestando, estaba desesperado por hablar y ver a Liam.

— ¿Quieres ver que sí? — Derek levantó las cejas y cruzó los brazos, sabía que en esos momentos Liam no quería ver a Scott y él iba a respetar su decisión aún si tenía que pelear con él para conseguirlo.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

— Él no quiere verte, Scott, tienes que respetar su decisión.— El Alfa suspiró resignado, sintiendo una fuerte presión en su pecho.

— Por lo menos dile que estuve aquí.— Derek asintió sintiendo un poco de lástima al ver la cara triste de Scott.

— Lo haré, y sobre la plática que tenemos pendiente será mejor que la dejemos para otro día, por ahora yo me encargaré de cuidar a Liam.— Scott asintió despacio y se alejó de la puerta yéndose finalmente. 

(...)

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Liam se había ido de casa de Scott, y él siempre le llamaba a Derek preguntado cómo estaba y cuándo podría verlo pero Derek siempre le decía lo mismo, que aún no era un buen momento; Melissa siempre le preguntaba por Liam y él sólo le contestaba que estaba bien, Melissa no era tonta y sabía que algo debió haber pasado entre los dos para que Liam hubiera decidido irse con Derek pero ver la cara de tristeza de Scott la detenía para preguntarle la razón.

Lydia, Malia, Kira y Stiles al saber que Liam se había ido con Derek se sorprendieron mucho, en primera porque Liam nunca quería estar mucho tiempo lejos de Scott y en segunda porque Derek no era la clase de persona que se haría cargo de un adolescente; sabían que Scott debió haber hecho algo muy malo para que las cosas acabaran así, las chicas por su parte ya intuían lo que pudo haber pasado y más cuando iban a visitar a Liam y veían su comportamiento al mencionar a Scott, en cambio Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, cansándose totalmente de la situación. 

Una tarde Scott se encontraba haciendo su tarea en su escritorio mientras Stiles hacía la suya recostado en la cama, todo estaba muy tranquilo así que Stiles tomó eso como su oportunidad para poder hablar con él de Liam.

— ¡Muy bien, Scott!, ¡Estoy harto!, ¿Podrías quitar tu estúpida cara de moribundo y decirme de una puta vez por qué Liam no te habla desde hace una semana? — Scott lo miró con las cejas alzadas por el repentino estallido.

— Stiles, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.— Stiles achinó los ojos viéndolo incrédulo.

— ¿En serio, Scott?, ¡llevas diciendo lo mismo toda la semana!, deja de ser un puto cobarde y habla de una jodida vez.— Scott suspiró cansado, Stiles tenía razón. 

— Hay algo que no te he dicho.

— ¿Tú crees? — Stiles resopló enfadado. 

— Stiles.— Stiles lo observó al escuchar la seriedad en su voz.— Estoy enamorado de Liam.

Stiles abrió grandemente la boca, bien, quizás ya se lo veía venir pero aún así era sorprendente escucharlo de los labios de Scott, después de un rato cerró la boca y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por eso Liam se fue?, ¿porque se enteró que estabas enamorado de él? — Scott negó despacio y miró el piso. 

— Liam se fue porque me porte como un idiota con él. 

— Scott..., ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

— Lo besé.— Stiles esperó a que Scott continuara y éste se removió incómodo.— Luego le dije que había sido un error y lo dejé. 

Si antes lo sospechaba ahora estaba seguro, Scott era un idiota total, y no uno de los que te ríes de vez en cuando, si no uno de esos que mete la pata en grande y los que regularmente las chicas evitan, Stiles se pegó en la frente negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Scott!

— Lo sé.— Antes de que Stiles pudiera soltarle un buen sermón de lo estúpido que era, el celular de Scott sonó y éste rápidamente contestó al ver que era Derek.

— ¿Derek, qué ocurre?, ¿Liam está bien?, ¿le pasó algo? — Stiles rió al ver la preocupación de su amigo, sabía que era un idiota a veces, pero en el fondo era un buen chico y estaba seguro que no mentía cuando dijo que estaba enamorado de Liam. 

— Él está bien, se fue con las chicas a dar un paseo. Te llamo para que vengas al Loft, creo que ya es hora de que tengamos nuestra plática. 

A Scott se le detuvo el corazón por un momento, sería mejor que se diera prisa, con algo de suerte quizás Derek después de hablar con él lo dejaría ver a Liam.

— Voy para allá.— Scott colgó y miró directamente a Stiles.— Tengo que irme.

Stiles asintió sabiendo que lo que su amigo tenía que hacer debía ser importante, Scott tomó las llaves de su moto y salió de la habitación dejando a Stiles atrás, sabía que estaría bien solo, ahora lo principal era ir con Derek.

(...)

Liam se encontraba sentado en el asiento trasero del auto de Lydia mientras ella conducía, Kira iba en el asiento de copiloto y Malia en el asiento trasero junto a él, las chicas lo habían invitado a ir de compras diciendo que no pasaban mucho tiempo con él y que realmente necesitaba más ropa de su talla ya que últimamente había estado utilizando ropa de Stiles y un poco de Derek, que si la ropa de Scott le quedaba grande la de Derek era el doble.  
En todo el camino había estado callado, no sabía qué decir, sobre todo porque las chicas lo miraban de vez en cuando como si esperaran a que les contara algo y él sabía perfectamente qué era, soltó un suspiro agotado y decidió que lo mejor sería acabar con eso.

— ¿Están esperando a que sea yo el que decida hablar sobre lo que pasó con Scott? — Malia y Kira lo vieron sorprendidas mientras Lydia se mantenía en silencio viendo el camino.

— Liam, no tienes que contarnos si no quieres, sólo estamos preocupadas por ti.— Kira se volteó en su asiento y tomó su mano para que se relajara.

— Exacto. Scott es un idiota natural, si te hizo algo puedes decírmelo y le patearé el trasero.— Malia sacó sus garras para puntualizar lo dicho.

— Malia, no creo que eso sea lo que Liam quiera.— Lydia que se había mantenido callada hasta entonces decidió finalmente expresar su punto de vista.— Liam, ¿Te gusta Scott?

Liam levantó su mirada al instante observando a Lydia con sorpresa, Malia y Kira la miraron preocupadas, ellas habían intentado ser más discretas por Liam y ella lo había dicho sin detenerse a pensar en como reaccionaría el chico. Él se quedó quieto por un segundo pensando en lo que diría. 

— Estoy enamorado de él.— Liam las miró, sus miradas preocupadas seguían allí. 

— Y él hizo algo que te lastimó, ¿Cierto?— Liam asintió despacio a Lydia.— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo, Liam?

Kira estaba nerviosa, no sabía si era buena idea que Lydia tratara un tema tan delicado para Liam, Malia en cambio lo miraba para después posar su mirada en Lydia, y viceversa, estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que el pequeño chico diría, Lydia continuó con su pose relajada esperando la respuesta del chico.

— Me besó y luego dijo que había sido un error.— Liam miró por la ventanilla sin querer ver las miradas de compasión de sus amigas.

Sin embargo las chicas sentían todo menos compasión, Malia quería patear el trasero de Scott, Kira simplemente quería abrazar al niño y decirle que se vengarían de su idiotez juntos, mientras que Lydia pensaba muy detalladamente como haría a Scott pagar las consecuencias; poco antes de llegar a su destino Lydia llegó a una gasolinera, detuvo el auto y se giró hacia Liam.

— Escucha, Liam, sé que los corazones rotos son un asco pero te puedo asegurar que después de la tormenta que debes ser en este momento siempre vendrá la calma y puede ser mejor de lo que imaginabas.— Lydia sonrió y Liam asintió tratando de creer en sus palabras.— Bien, ahora iré a comprar algunas cosas, ¿Quién viene conmigo?

— Yo voy.— Malia y Kira hablaron al unísono y Liam sólo quiso quedarse en el auto, las chicas lo dejaron y se relajó en el asiento. 

Cerró los ojos por un momento en lo que las chicas volvían y trató de dejar de pensar en Scott aunque era una tarea muy difícil, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que unos pasos se dirigían a él hasta que la puerta de su lado se abrió y alguien lo tomó del brazo sacándolo del auto.

— Por fin te encontré.— Liam miró con ojos abiertos de la sorpresa a la persona frente a él y un pequeño miedo se instaló en su pecho.

— Theo. 

°°°

21/04/17


	6. Capítulo V

Scott entró al Loft encontrándose con Derek sentado en el sofá, se acercó y se sentó junto a él, por un momento se molestó al percibir en Derek el fuerte aroma de Liam, trató de calmarse y no decir nada al respecto, realmente había extrañado ese aroma, quería verlo.  
Negó con la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y se concentró en Derek que lo miraba en silencio.

— Entonces... ¿De qué querías hablar? — Derek suspiró y se relajó viéndolo directamente. 

— Escucha, Scott, hay muchas cosas que aún no te he dicho sobre los hombres lobo y lo que te diré ahora es una de ellas, es importante que estés tranquilo y me escuches con atención.— Scott lo miró preocupado. 

— ¿Es algo malo?

— No es nada malo, en realidad tienes mucha suerte.— Scott frunció el ceño sin comprender.

— Será mejor que me lo digas ya, que me estoy poniendo nervioso.— Derek asintió y empezó a hablar con cuidado. 

— ¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre las parejas de los lobos? — Scott lo miró confundido y negó con la cabeza.— Verás, los lobos normales buscan una pareja para pasar toda su vida con ella y reproducirse, y éstas sólo son sustituidas si uno de los dos muere, nosotros al ser mitad lobos pasamos por algo parecido.

» La diferencia entre los lobos normales y nosotros es que sólo tenemos una pareja para toda nuestra vida y ésta no puede ser sustituida si muere, vendría siendo nuestro compañero de vida.  
Al ser mitad humanos y mitad lobos estamos incompletos por eso tenemos a un compañero que nos complementa cada mitad y nos hace sentir llenos y seguros, estos casos son más para los lobos nacidos que los mordidos pero eso no significa que no pueda pasar.  
Entre ellos existe un lazo que permite encontrarse con su compañero y reconocerlo en cualquier circunstancia, sobre todo por unas sensaciones particulares, aunque éste puede pasar desapercibido para ellos si no conocen o saben sobre el tema.

Scott se sentía nervioso, ya sospechaba la razón por la que Derek le estaba diciendo todo eso, tenía miedo de preguntar pero necesitaba estar seguro que lo que pensaba era cierto.

— ¿Cuáles... son esas sensaciones? — Derek lo miró y él trató de estar lo más tranquilo que pudo.

— A veces están presente los celos, pueden haber conocido a esa persona hace sólo cinco minutos y sentir celos cuando alguien se les acerque o los toque.

Scott tragó saliva al recordar el día en que había traído a Liam con Derek y las chicas y Stiles habían llegado, recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando Malia se acercó de más a Liam.

— Otra es la necesidad, esa sanción de necesidad por estar cerca de esa persona o por protegerla y cuidarla, es una de las sensaciones más fuertes.

Scott guardó silencio, sabía que cuando conoció a Liam se había sentido así pero pensó que sería porque siempre quería ayudar a las personas, jamás pensó que habría algo más allá de eso.

— Y el último y más fuerte es el aroma, el aroma de tu compañero siempre es más fuerte y atractivo que el de los demás lobos, siempre podrás encontrarlo donde sea ya que su aroma es inconfundible para ti, gracias a esto es como puedes saber cuando encontraste a tu compañero de vida.

Scott miró el piso tratando de procesar lo que Derek le había dicho, el aroma de Liam siempre lo había atraído y siempre se preguntó cómo era posible que oliera tan bien, ahora todo tenía sentido, era algo increíble saber que tenías a un compañero para toda la vida pero también era una noticia que se tenía que procesar despacio, no todos los días te dicen algo tan sorprendente.

— La razón por la que me dices todo esto... es porque Liam es mi compañero, ¿Verdad? — Derek lo miró en silencio y asintió.— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

— Desde que lo trajiste por primera vez tuve mis sospechas, así que comencé a investigar si los hombres lobo mordidos podían tener un compañero, y aunque no era algo común descubrí, gracias a Deaton, que era posible, traté de decírtelo muchas veces pero siempre te negabas a hablar conmigo. 

— Y por culpa de eso hice una idiotez que me alejó de Liam.— Scott se arrepentía tanto de no haber escuchado a Derek, si lo hubiera hecho no tendrían que estar pasando por este problema ahora, no estaría lejos de Liam y él no lo odiaría.

— Ahora que lo sabes, tal vez puedas hablar con él.— Scott lo miró rápidamente lleno de esperanzas. 

— ¿En serio?, ¿Me dejarás hablar con él? — Derek sonrió y asintió. 

— Creo que Liam también quiere hablar contigo aunque no lo diga, además, puede que ya sepa que tú eres su compañero. 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Derek rió y se encogió de hombros. 

— Pude que accidentalmente haya dejado uno de mis libros abierto en la mesa, cuando Liam estaba desayunando, justo en la página donde hablaba sobre los compañeros de vida.— Scott lo miró sorprendido. 

— Eres increíble.— Los dos rieron y Scott se detuvo, sintiendo curiosidad.— ¿Tú ya encontraste a tu compañero?

— Lo encontré.— Derek lo miró más serio.

— ¿En serio?, ¿Quién es? — Scott jamás había visto a Derek con alguien por lo que le sorprendió mucho saber eso.

— Bueno, es un chico bastante molesto que siempre me saca de mis casillas y tiene una maña de tratar de ligar con cualquiera sin darse cuenta todo lo que siento por él.

Scott abrió grandemente la boca, casi se le caía la quijada, ¡No podía ser posible!, jamás se lo había imaginado, de repente el celular de Derek sonó sin dar tiempo a Scott de decir algo, aún en estado de Shock. 

— ¿Lydia, qué ocurre? — Derek miró a scott con una cara de preocupación total y miedo.— Cálmate, Lydia, habla despacio. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Scott se preocupó al instante, se supone que Liam estaba con las chicas, pudo haberle pasado algo, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y comenzó a sentirse desesperado. 

— ¡Derek!, ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

— Escucha, dime dónde están.— Derek se quedó callado y Scott quería gritar, ¿Por qué no le decía lo que estaba pasando? — Voy para allá, quédense ahí. 

—¡¿Derek, qué diablos pasa?! — Derek guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se paró, Scott siguiendo sus pasos.

— Llama a Stiles y dile que lo veremos en la gasolinera cerca de la salida de Beacon Hills.— Derek lo miró y habló despacio.— Scott..., Liam desapareció.

Y en ese momento Scott sintió que su mundo se le venía encima.

(...)

Scott y Derek llegaron a la gasolinera donde se encontraban las chicas, al bajar, Derek de su auto y Scott de su motocicleta, sólo vieron a Lydia y Kira, Lydia parecía desesperada mientras que Kira se veía preocupada, los chicos se acercaron y Scott al instante habló con ellas.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo pasó?! — Lydia lo miró y parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en la desesperación. 

— ¡No lo sé!, bajamos a comprar unas cosas y Liam se quedó en el auto, de repente Malia dijo que sintió un olor extraño, salimos de la tienda lo más rápido que pudimos y cuando llegamos Liam ya no estaba y su puerta estaba abierta.

— ¿Dónde está Malia? — Kira miró a Derek y trató de hablar claramente. 

— En cuanto vimos que no estaba Malia salió corriendo hacia el bosque y no ha regresado, no sabemos dónde está ahora.— Antes de seguir hablando vieron el Jeep estacionarse y a Stiles bajando y corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Liam desapareció.— Derek trató de sonar tranquilo pero en el fondo estaba muy preocupado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Alguien se lo llevó!, eso es seguro, y yo lo voy a encontrar.— Scott estaba furioso, ¿Quién diablos había sido el que se atrevió a llevarse a Liam y alejarlo de su lado?, no tenía ningún derecho.

— ¡Scott, cálmate! — Stiles trató de detenerlo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque.

— ¡Algún hijo de puta se llevó a Liam, ¿Y tú quieres que me calme?! — Scott para ese momento tenía los ojos brillando de un intenso rojo.

— ¡Scott!, no arreglarás nada actuando así, debes tranquilizarte.— Derek trató de calmarlo antes de que se lanzara a Stiles en un arranque de ira.

— ¡Ya basta los tres!, ¡ya tengo suficiente con preocuparme por Liam para que tres idiotas tengan una pelea! — Lydia estaba alterada y asustada, no quería que le pasara nada a Liam y eso de que Malia tampoco regresara no la hacía sentir mejor.

— Lydia tiene razón chicos, será mejor que se calmen.— Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa Malia apareció saliendo de entre los árboles. 

— Malia, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué encontraste? — Lydia se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos.

— Nada, busqué su olor por todas partes pero no pude encontrar nada, es como si hubiera desaparecido.— Malia también estaba desesperada, el olor que había sentido no le gustó para nada y se sentía impotente al no poder encontrarlo.

— Scott, puedes encontrarlo.— Scott miró a Derek sin entender.— Lo que te dije en el Loft.

Y Scott lo recordó, siempre podrá encontrar a Liam por su aroma, sea donde sea, esté donde esté, porque era su compañero, porque era la persona que amaba y jamás lo abandonaría. 

— Lo haré. 

Scott hizo brillar sus ojos y caminó hacia su motocicleta subiéndose en ella, encontraría a Liam sin importar qué, después de todo aún no se había disculpado con él, aún no le había dicho lo que sentía por él; arrancó su motocicleta y se dirigió al bosque buscando ese delicioso aroma que tanto amaba.

— Tenemos que seguirlo.

Derek habló antes de que Scott desapareciera entre los árboles del bosque, subiéndose en su auto, mientras los demás imitaban su acción yendo Stiles en su Jeep y las chicas en el auto de Lydia.

(...)

Liam se encontraba caminando por el bosque mientras Theo sostenía su brazo y lo guiaba, realmente no quería irse, no quería dejar a sus nuevos amigos, a Kira que siempre era tan amable con él, a Malia que siempre lo hacía reír con su comportamiento, a Lydia que siempre lo comprendía y aconsejaba, tampoco quería dejar a Stiles que siempre le regalaba sus chocolates favoritos y Derek que siempre lo ayudaba, y lo había tratado como parte de su familia, a pesar de que siempre parecía odiar a todo mundo en el fondo tenía un gran corazón, pero sobretodo no quería dejar a Scott, no quería dejar a la persona que amaba aunque le haya roto el corazón, sabía que en el fondo Scott era una buena persona y además era su compañero, ¿Cómo podía irse sabiendo que su compañero estaba en Beacon Hills?; miró nuevamente a Theo que no retiraba su vista del camino.

— Ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme.— Liam habló despacio, sintiéndose mal.

— Ya podrás hablarles cuando lleguemos a casa.— Theo ni siquiera lo miraba.— Mason, Corey y Hayden deben de estar cerca, también están buscándote.   
Liam se lamentó, sinceramente también había extrañado a sus viejos amigos, sobretodo a Mason y Theo pero en este momento se sentía molesto con él. 

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Theo se detuvo y suspiró girándose para ver a Liam directamente a los ojos.

— Liam, toda la manada te estuvo buscando, estábamos preocupados, creímos que te había pasado algo malo, eres el más chico de nosotros y nos preocupas, sólo quería que estuvieras bien.— Liam suspiró, sabía que Theo decía la verdad.— Promete que vendrás conmigo sin reproches y volveremos a ser los de antes, todos juntos, ¿O es que no nos extrañaste?

Liam asintió, tal vez sólo debería dejar de preocuparse tanto e irse con Theo, después de todo sólo le causó molestias a Derek y Scott ni siquiera lo quería, pensó que tal vez esto sería lo mejor, ya después le hablaría a Derek agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por él, también le hablaría a Stiles dándole las gracias por todos los chocolates que le había regalado, hablaría con las chicas y les daría las gracias por siempre ser tan buenas y amables con él, y a Scott tal vez pudiera hablarle con el tiempo aunque por ahora no se sentía con el valor para hacerlo. 

— Está bien..., me iré contigo.— Theo sonrió y lo abrazó. 

— Ya verás que todos estarán muy felices de verte.— Liam le regresó el abrazo y de repente escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos. 

— ¡Liam! — Al separarse vieron a Mason, Corey y Hayden corriendo hacia ellos.— Dios, estás vivo.

Mason fue el primero en abrazarlo y él sonrió, los había extrañado, después de un momento Hayden y Corey lo abrazaron igual.

— También me alegro de verlos.

— No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos, ¿Por qué te fusite? — Hayden empezó a interrogarlo pero el no creía que fiera buena idea mencionar lo de Scott.

— Luego se los contaré, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos. 

— Liam tiene razón, será mejor irnos.— Theo lo tomó de la mano para seguir avanzando pero antes de que pudieran dar tres pasos una gran motocicleta se detuvo frente a ellos impidiéndoles seguir.

A Liam se le detuvo el corazón al ver a Scott bajarse de la motocicleta con sus ojos brillando intensamente de rojo, parecía furioso y eso lo asustó, no mucho tiempo después escuchó unas pisadas detrás suyo, viendo como Stiles, Derek y las chicas llegaban; Scott caminó directamente hacia él y Theo se puso enfrente suyo impidiendo que Scott lo tocara. 

— Suéltalo.— Scott hizo brillar, nuevamente, sus ojos y Theo hizo lo mismo con los suyos, sin temor a pesar de que Scott era un Alfa.

— Hazte a un lado.

Liam vio como Scott se acercaba tomando a Theo del cuello de la camiseta con su mano y como éste tomaba con fuerza su muñeca sin miedo, no sabía qué hacer ahora, estaba asustado, escuchó un gruñido detrás de él y vio como Mason, Corey y Hayden se habían transformado tratando de alejar a Derek, Malia y Kira que estaban en la misma situación, mientras que Lydia y Stiles se mantenían un poco alejados de las garras de los hombres lobo; Liam volvió su vista hacia Scott y Theo tratando de hacer algo antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú? — Liam se acercó antes de que Scott pudiera golpear a Theo por la ira.

— ¡Scott, déjalo! — Scott se sorprendió al sentir la pequeña mano de Liam detener su puño.— ¡Basta todo el mundo!

Todos se detuvieron y miraron a Liam sin entender, Scott aún no soltaba a Theo pero ya no intentaba golpearlo, Corey, Mason y Hayden ya habían vuelto a la normalidad igual que Derek, Malia y Kira, todos parecían prestarle atención. 

— Scott..., suéltalo.— Scott lo miró confundido, por qué tendría que soltar a la persona que prácticamente lo secuestró. 

— ¿De qué hablas?, ¡Quería llevarte con él!

— Lo sé.— Liam suspiró cansado.— Ellos... ellos son parte de mi manada, vinieron a buscarme.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar eso, Scott soltó a Theo mirando a Liam con miedo y tristeza.

— ¿Ibas a irte con ellos? — Scott no quería escuchar la respuesta aunque ya la sabía. 

— Sí.— Liam habló bajito, ahora miraba el piso, no tenía el valor suficiente para ver a Scott porque sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría de su decisión. 

— ¿Por qué? — Scott se sentía devastado, Liam lo dejaría. 

— Ellos son mi manada, estaban preocupados por mí, no puedo simplemente dejarlos.

— ¿Y a nosotros sí?

Scott se acercó a Liam y él retrocedió, en algún punto de la conversación habían dejado a todos a un lado concentrándose el uno en el otro, sin importar nadie más. Theo, Mason, Corey y Hayden se habían quedado callados, no entendían lo que estaba pasando pero algo les decía que no tenían que interponerse, mientras que los demás sabían perfectamente que Scott y Liam tenían muchas cosas que aclarar y ésta parecía una buena oportunidad. 

— Planeaba decírselos.— Scott lo miraba desesperado. 

— ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo ya estuvieras a mil kilómetros de distancia? — Liam lo miró triste, no le gustaba para nada esta discusión. 

— ¿Por qué te importa de todas formas?, ¡Creí que me querías lejos! — Se había comenzado a molestar un poco por la actitud de Scott, no quería seguir con esto, sólo quería irse.

— ¡¿Por qué iba a querer eso?! — Las cosas empezaron a salirse de control, los dos chicos estaban molestos y no parecían saber como expresar sus sentimientos. 

— ¡Porque tú mismo me alejaste! — Ante eso Scott se quedó callado con la boca abierta.—...Me largo.

Liam no podía con su enojo, todos miraban con la boca abierta la escena, sobretodo las cuatro personas que no sabían nada, Liam tomó la mano de Theo y lo jaló, mientras los otros tres chicos lo seguían detrás, Scott por fin reaccionó y tomó la mano de Liam, sin querer dejarlo ir.

— ¡Liam!, ¡No te vayas! — Liam se giró aún molesto.

— ¡Dame un sólo motivo por el cual deba quedarme! — Scott lo miró y sabía que era el momento de decirlo si no, lo perdería.

— ¡Porque Te amo!

Y Liam se congeló, su respiración se agitó y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, esperaba cualquier cosa salir de los labios de Scott, excepto eso, tragó saliva pasando sus ojos por los de Scott tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que mentía pero no encontró ninguna, lo único que encontró fueron unos hermosos ojos cafés que lo miraban con esperanzas.

En ese momento cinco chicos sonreían ampliamente mirando a la que de seguro sería una nueva pareja mientras que otros cuatro no podían cerrar la boca de lo sorprendidos que estaban, Derek decidió ayudar un poco a toda esa situación para que los chicos pudieran hablar. 

— Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos para que hablen.— Los cuatro chicos de la manada de Liam lo miraron sin estar convencidos pero al final terminaron asintiendo.

— Estaremos cerca, Liam.— Escuchó a Theo hablar pero no lo miró, no podía apartar la mirada de los tiernos ojos de Scott.

Al final todos se alejaron  dejando a los dos chicos solos, Scott seguía sosteniendo la mano de Liam, entrelazando ahora sus dedos mientras se acercaba a él. 

— Siento mucho haberme comportado como un idiota aquella noche pero tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo por ti, no entendía porqué me pasaba esto desde el momento en que te conocí y eso me asustó, y fue mi culpa porque si sólo hubiera escuchado a Derek nada de esto estaría pasando, pero ahora que sé lo que siento no puedo simplemente dejarte ir como si nada. 

Liam lo miró dudoso, pero en el fondo sabía que él tampoco quería dejar a Scott, quería estar con él y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. 

— Quédate conmigo, Liam. No me dejes.

Scott tomó su rostro con su mano y acercó sus labios, en ese momento Liam sabía que no preferiría estar en otro lugar que no fuera ahí, así que simplemente dejó que fuera su corazón quien hablara.

— No lo haré. Tu motivo es válido. 

Scott no pudo evitar sonreír y finalmente besarlo, el sabor a chocolate seguía ahí y él no pudo estar más feliz, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo mucho que había extrañado sentir eso suaves y rojos labios contra los suyos, se sentía tan perfecto sentirlo nuevamente, Liam se sostuvo con su mano libre de la camisa de Scott parándose de puntitas para acercarse más a él y el mayor lo sostuvo de la cintura deslizando su lengua con suavidad y lamiendo la contraria, sacando un suspiro de ambos, Scott se alejó succionando ligeramente su labio y mirándolo a los ojos.

— Aún hay una condición.— Liam rió al ver la cara de confusión de Scott.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Tendrás que prometer que me comprarás chocolate todos los días.— Scott rió y besó su nariz.

— Lo prometo. 

— Y una cosa más.— Liam abrazó a Scott de la cintura hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

— Lo que quieras.— Scott lo rodeó con sus brazos esperando lo que Liam le diría, podía pedir cualquier cosa en ese momento y Scott se lo daría.

— También Te amo.

Scott lo alejó sin poder dejar de sonreír, besándolo nuevamente, había descubierto cuanto amaba a ese pequeño lobito y no pensaba separarse de él nunca más.

ººº

22/04/17


End file.
